User talk:KingBlackChicken
Word from User If anyone who reads this page wanted to have anything to do with me, just write it here an i will write under your reply. Criticism and Comments are welcome(quoted from Croda), just as long as they are NOT purely for picking a fight or starting an argue. The comments that did contain such will be removed once saw. And please, no stupid comments like a simple "hey" and "hi". That is foolish and idiodic. I admit that I am nowhere near an expert but I can at least answer a few questions. i need to find out how to take out the two monobloses for the secret quest by nekoht, i cant seem to dodge its attacks as easily cos im used to takeing on chief quests, i have a defence of 340 and im useing the titernia with the powertalon, armour charm and mega demon drugs and normal demon drugs, im takeing the basics with potions, mega potions and all that stuff, evan if its just basic tips like when it moves at such a speed so and so just anything and cheers in advance! I was wondering if you could help me with the 4* chief quest monoblos I have all three bone katana "shark" upgrades and a blango destroyer+ for longswords and that's what I'm good with against wyvers but I can't seem to kill it, please reply as soon as you can!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wyvern doom 00:37, April 7, 2010 (UTC) You gotta tell me how you try to kill it. Hit n Run tactic or whatever you use. KingBLackChicken im useing a new weapon on it, the carabalite sword and i hit it as much as i can until it charges and then i take a brake with potions i just keep running out of time I use Devil Slicer, which has high damage and a thunder attribution, useful agaisnt monoblos. I trap him on a wall then I keep hacking the tail. When it comes off I go for the horn. But you can't trap him when his horn is broken. Oh n while hes trapped, use Lg Barrel bombs and light it whatever way u like. if your useing the devil slicer il try my true devil slicer, what defence do you advise cos ive got 347 defence cos now ive got enough decorations so i can see the monster with out paintballs, its SO useful. Frankly, I haven't been playing much recently, what I could tell you was from my memories of constantly hunting monoblos. I wore normal Kushala Daora armor, as I recall, with a little boost from upgrading the armors. My defence should probably be from 200-300. True Devils Slicers really sweet cuz it's got blue sharpness. I'm not sure if that pierces monoblos' backshell but green sharpness weapon bounces. =.= I usually aim the tail and once that came off, the head for the horn. Thething you do with Monoblos for highest chance is defenitely getting his horn stuck on a wall. That's makes it completely immobilized for a while and unlike pitfalltraps and stuff, they can be repeated multiple times. Rmb tho to use sonic bomb and comb it out when it dives into the sand. I usually run.